


Your little pet.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Negan lets you pick someone to help satisfy you sexually.





	

 

You were walking around the compound searching for Negan, you couldn’t help but feel anxious. You’d already planned what you were going to ask him but you didn’t know how he’d react. You were one of Negans wives, his favourite to be exact. But it wasn’t because he preferred to fuck you or anything, he had actually grown to like you as a person. He felt like he could talk to you and just laugh about things. But lately his work load seemed to have grown and you were feeling a little neglected. You have an exceptionally high libido, but he just wasn’t around to satisfy you. He wasn’t the type of guy to just fuck one woman every night, he had his other wives too. So after thinking about it for a while, you knew what you needed to ask him. You were going to cash in a favour he owed you from when you saved his life on a run. You prayed he wouldn’t flip.

You finally found him stood outside the garage. As you walked over you noticed Daryl working on a car, Negan had moved Daryl, Rick, Carl and Michonne here to help with some things. You liked Daryl, you’d never had a full conversation with him, but you always said hello and you often found yourself bringing him food or water if he seemed too busy. He liked you, he didn’t know why you were with the saviours, you seemed so much better and kinder. But he knew that these days you did what you had to do to survive. He often found himself admiring you when he was working, you carried yourself confidently but you were graceful. He thought you were beautiful, and he couldn’t help but get jealous when he saw Negan all over you. You were always so kind to him and he liked that about you. You walked over and Daryl offered a small smile which you returned. Negan was talking to some of his men about something.

“Negan, can we talk?” You asked sweetly.   
“I’m busy y/n.” He said harshly, he didn’t even look at you. Your face fell and it didn’t go unnoticed by Daryl. He saw how lonely you were recently, almost always on your own, he could tell it was upsetting you. You let out a sad sigh and Negan turned to look at you, his face softened at the sight of your sad eyes. He knew he was neglecting you lately and felt guilty about it.  
“Alright, two minutes.” He took your hand and walked out of earshot of everyone outside of the garage.  
“I…um…I wanted to call in that favour.” You said shyly. He raised his eyebrows at you smirking.  
“I know how busy you are lately, and I’ve been so lonely. I understand you’ve got stuff to do so I came up with an idea.” You said sheepishly.  
“You wanna fuck someone else?” He asked whilst smirking. You were thankful he seemed to be taking it well.  
“Well….yeah. But not just one time, I need to be satisfied Negan, I’m fucking miserable right now.” You pleaded.  
“So, you want a little pet!” He chuckled, you couldn’t help but blush.  
“No, that just sounds weird. I don’t want some guy held captive and not happy about it. I want someone who wants me.”   
“Alright, because you’re my favourite and I know how lonely you’ve been, and also because I owe you my life, I’ll let you have your pet.” He smirked as you cringed at the word pet again.  
“Is there anyone in mind?” He asked. You nibbled your lip, not knowing how he would react if you told him, he could see you were anxious so he tilted his head at you and stroked your cheek.  
“Just spit it out y/n. I won’t bite.” He laughed.  
“Daryl.” You said that quietly that he nearly didn’t hear it. He burst out laughing causing you to frown.  
“Really?! You want the redneck? Fuck.” He chuckled.  
“Don’t call him that.” You frowned. “And I don’t even know if he finds me attractive.” You said sadly.  
“He would be fucking stupid not to, look at you!” He smiled. Making you blush. He grabbed your arm and started dragging you back to the garage.

“What are you doing?” You asked anxiously.  
“We’re going to see if Mr Dixon wants to fuck you.” He laughed. You felt mortified. This was so embarrassing, you could already feel your face going red. You got to the garage and he told his men to leave, he stood in front of Daryl causing him to look up, you were trying to hide behind Negan who just laughed at you.  
“Daryl! Do you think y/n is attractive?” He smirked. He was enjoying himself too much at how awkward this was. Daryl looked shocked, scared of what the right answer was, his eyes were wide and were darting between you and Negan. You couldn’t look him in the eye.  
“Don’t worry. It’s not a fucking trick question!” He laughed. “Do you find her attractive?”  
“Um…” He cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah.” He said, blushing slightly. You couldn’t help the small smile that graced your lips.  
“Good, do you wanna fuck her?” He asked amused. Daryls eyes went as wide as saucers and he blushed even more. He didn’t have a clue what the hell Negans plan was.  
“Come on! Do you wanna fuck her? Does she get your dick hard?!” Negan pushed, laughing at how uncomfortable he was making him.   
“Negan!” You scolded, smacking his chest lightly. You felt so bad for Daryl, he looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.  
“What you wanna fuck him don’t you? You’re the one who said you wanted it to be someone who wants you.” He smirked. Daryl just looked at you surprised and you blushed.   
“Listen, here’s the deal, little miss y/n has a fucking wild libido, and I’m too busy right now. I owe her and she’s asked for a….pet.” He grinned, knowing you hated that word. Daryl just kept looking from you to Negan confused with the situation unfolding in front of him.  
“Right, I’ll leave you to it! Oh and just so you know, she likes it rough.” He smirked as he clapped Daryl on the back before walking away chuckling. You stood there mortified, you’ve never been so embarrassed in your life. Daryl was just staring at you, a slight blush still across his face.  
“I’m sorry, he’s such a dick some times. I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything. If you’re interested you know where I am.” You rambled before walking away quicker than you’ve ever walked.

You got to your room that you had to yourself, you didn’t have to share with his other wives because he knew they irritated the shit out of you. You decided to take a shower to relax and wash away your embarrassment, you must have been in there for a while, just enjoying how relaxing at was. You heard a knock at your door, presuming it was Negan, hoping he hadn’t changed his mind. You put a towel around you, not caring how short it was, and opened the door. You were shocked to find Daryl stood there biting his thumb. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander your body, he could feel that familiar tingle in his pants at the sight of you, still slightly wet and the world’s shortest towel. You noticed his gaze and blushed, you stepped aside to let him in. You hadn’t really expected him to come and you suddenly felt anxious.

“Negan didn’t make you come did he?” You questioned.  
“Nah, I just…. Ya said to come find ya if I was interested.” He said shyly. You bit your lip and smiled at him, he couldn’t help but give you a small smile back. You noticed his gaze, still taking in your body. You looked down and noticed the bulge forming in his pants and it turned you on. You needed this badly, you needed him. Letting your arousal give you a wave of confidence, walked towards him and you dropped the towel to the floor. Daryls breathing hitched in his throat, his heart hammering in his chest. His eyes went dark with lust as he felt that primal need to take you. You bit your bottom lip, loving his reaction to your body. He looked like he wanted to make a move but was still slightly hesitant, so you closed the gap between you, putting your hands on his toned chest, and kissed him. It was the push he needed as he kissed back straight away and pushed you against the wall instantly. His hand grabbed your jaw, holding you in place, taking control. The kiss was hungry and full of fire, you both wanted this, you both needed this.

You ripped his shirt off and grasped at his belt, you wanted him naked like you. He helped you get him out of his clothes. You couldn’t help but gasp at his size, earning a smirk from Daryl before he attacked your lips again. He started to palm your breasts, rubbing your nipples with his fingers. A small moan escaped your lips and Daryl felt his dick get harder than he thought possible at the sound of your pleasure. He started kissing and nipping your neck as you reached down and took his length in your hand, stroking him. He moaned into your neck and grabbed you and pushed you onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed on top of you, his eyes drinking in the sight of you. He took your breast into his mouth and started to suck and nibble on your nipple, making you gasp. Then he started trailing kisses and little nips down your stomach, getting lower and lower. He was teasing you and you loved every second, the build up was intense. He gently kissed your mound and then place a soft kiss onto your core, making you groan with anticipation. You looked down at him and he locked eyes with you as he started to flick his tongue over your clit. You arched your back and couldn’t help the loud moans that were escaping your lips. Daryl started stroking himself, loving the noises you were making and the fact he was making you feel that way. As he started to suck, you felt your orgasm come crashing over you like a tidal wave. Your legs were shaking like jelly as you screamed his name.

He moved up, hovering over your face with a smirk, and licked his lips. Your body was still trembling and the occasional whimper kept leaving your mouth.  
“Ya taste real sweet y/n.” He whispered against your lips. Your mouth couldn’t form words so you just grabbed his face and attacked his lips. He started rubbing himself along your dripping wet slit making you moan. He growled into the kiss, feeling how much you wanted him. You thrust your hips up, wanting to feel him inside of you, you felt him smirk into your lips as he moved away.  
“Ah ah, not yet.” He smirked, driving you insane. You needed to be touched and before you knew it you started rubbing your own clit, moaning at the feel of contact. Daryl bit his lip before grabbing both your wrists and pinning them above your head holding them in place with one hand.  
“Did I say ya could do that?” He growled, staring into your eyes. His dominance just made you wetter, seeing this side to him was such a turn on.  
“Daryl please!” You begged. You needed release badly. His hand started slowly trailing downward, so slow it was killing you.  
“What d’ya want huh?” He asked teasing you, rubbing painfully slow circles around your clit with his fingers.  
“Please, I need you.” You pleaded. You felt him line himself up and then slowly push in. Your eyes rolled to the back of head with pleasure and you wrapped your legs around him to get him in deeper.  
“Fuck, ya so wet.” He moaned into your neck. He started to pick up his pace and your moans got louder. The feeling was intense, you’d never felt this good before.

“Harder!” You gasped. He gripped your hips so tight it was sure to leave bruises but you loved it. He started pounding into you with such force your legs were already shaking. You moans were getting louder and you were sure everyone could probably hear but you didn’t care. Daryl started moaning and growling, which just spurred you on. He grabbed your face with one hand and kissed you forcefully.  
“Oh, Daryl!” You moaned, feeling the waves of pleasure building up.  
“That’s it, baby, scream my name. I want everyone in this damn place to know who’s makin’ ya feel so good.” He growled, not breaking eye contact. He reached down and started skilfully rubbing your clit and you couldn’t hold on any longer.  
“Fuck! Daryl!” You screamed, arching your back as your orgasm took over. He felt your walls tighten around him and he knew what was coming. He had never felt pleasure like this before. He pulled out and jerked himself until he spilled onto you, moaning your name as he did.

He collapsed next to you and you used the towel from before to clean yourself up quickly before laying down with him. You both lay on your sides looking at each other, out of breath and satisfied.  
“No ones ever made me feel that good before.” You admitted with a smile. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer.  
“Good.” He smirked. That ridiculously handsome smirk. You lifted your head up and gave him a soft kiss, and he smiled at you.  
“As much as I don’t wanna go, I got shit to do.” He sighed sitting up. You sat up with him, kneeling on the bed. You placed gentle kisses on his neck, making him groan.  
“Ya not makin’ this easy.” He chuckled, trying to grab his clothes.  
“Come by tomorrow?” You asked with a smirk.  
“Definitely.” He smiled. He gave you a quick kiss before he left, leaving you lay in bed naked, feeling completely satisfied and excited for next time.


End file.
